why
by itachimyitachi
Summary: this is my first story so read and tell me what you think.sorry about the late second chapter.ValonxJoey
1. Chapter 1

Hey welcome to my first story

Hey welcome to my first story. leave me a comment and tell me what u think.

I don't own yu-gi-oh.

This might be a little short because it is my first one but then next one's will be longer I promise.

WHY …..

Valon pov

"jess where the hell can he be at this hour". valon thought to himself as he was watching the from his bed.1.30 the clock struck and still no joey was home as he promised to be.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM IF I EVER GET MY HAND'S ON HIM,"

"ok val,just relax the big thicko must have lost time and is know on his way home so I can get my hand's on him for missing are movie day AGAIN."valon thought to himself again.(I know,valon is a little violent in this but don't worry he wont kill anyone.)

Valon decided to get up and go to the kitchen to get some coffee to calm himself down but to also to keep himself awake to see when joey will be home and start another fight with his.this is his forth fight with him this week.

Joey pov

Joey lying awake in his lover's bed thinking about the time and knowing that valon is going to start another fight with him again.

"what r u thinking about pup"seto purred into joey's ear which put joey off his thing about valon.

"it's nothing just that I think I better go because valon would be awake now and look at the time.it 2.00 o'clock and I know I am going to get hanged if I stay here he will send out an s.o.s to everyone."

"when are you going to leave him and live here with me."

"I don't know.it is really hard right now because I am really hurting va…"He was put off his word's when seto gave him a romantic kiss on his lip's which felt great to him.But they were no match to valon but every thing he kissed his,he felt that he was in heaven.

"do u need a lift home"seto asked"no I will get a cab because if valon cought you bring me home now you and me will be toasted.

Narater's pov

Valon was still in the kitchen waiting for joey and his lame excuse again.but just before he we going to call the other's and ask around where he was.valon heard a click on the door and there he saw joey sneaking passed the kitchen tring to not ake a sound.

"where in hell have you been tonight joe".valon said with an angery tone on his voice and his ocean pearcing eye's looking straight into joey's eye's.

here is the first part .tell me what u think.


	2. why 2

Sorry I haven't updated in months. Had my exams and also work so here is my update.

And again sorry for the late update.

"well im waiting joey"Valon said nearly wanting to jump at him and squeeze the life out of him,but instead he nearly broke the cup of coffee in his left hand.

"well ….emm…you see…emm….it was that I am the guys ..emm" Joey said trying to make up a good enough excuse that are dear little simple minded valon would believe.

"O man, if I tell him that truth that I was with seto he is going to kill me and worse if he tells alister about what I told him…..ok joey get it straight ..now think ..think.**.think**"Joey thought to himself while valon was already thicked off with him.

" you going to tell me where you were on am I going to have to force it out of you myself" Valon said with anger in his was where joey know that he had to make up a good excuse before he gets ripped apart.

"….ill tell you. You don't have to get so aggressive"

"IM NOT GETTING AGGRESSIVE"Valon shouted back.

"Fine ill tell you…the lads and I went to the bar after we left yugi place because we wanted to celebrate his victory at the dule monsters compitetion he won two days ago…we wanted to go that night but we couldn't…so we went tonight""and yet you don't seem drunk or have a smell of alcohol on your breath or clothes…like you usually do if you do go out"valon said starting to cool off.

"getting to that"joey said pretending to be getting a little annoyed because he introupted him.

"sorry..sorry jess…just making a point here..and don't be getting annoyed at me…you're the one who is late and in trouble here mister"

Joey gulped and cleared his throth to he can sound convincing to his lover.

"I didn't drink because I had to be the only one not to drink so I can drop every one home so no one would get hurt on there way home"at this part valon did believe him because he knew that he cared for his friends and dosent like them getting hurt.

Valon face had started to change back to him usual calm expression. " so i lost track of time and it took and while to get them home and inside there houses,and you have seen half of them when there drunk."joey said with a bit of laughter of his voice.(in this part he did go out with the guys but he left at 12.00 to go see seto and tristian had to bring the them home and you know the rest)

Lucky for me the guys were really drunk so they wont remember a thing or remember me leaving thought to himself while looking valon straight in the eyes while looking convincing.

"Well you could have called me and told me that you were going to be late"Valon said with a bit of sadness on his voice for feeling guilty for wanting to beat the life out of him and staring this argument with him.

"ya..i gess you don't remember that I let you have a lone of my phone while you were going out and then dropped it..O and then running over it with that motorbike of yours". Joey said laughing and remembering the expression on valons face when he said that he had 3 second to run out of the house.

"O ya..i remember you had chased me up a tree theta night" VAlon said tring to hold because his laughter.

"so are we cool now".joey said walseing over to valon and putting his arms around his waist.

"yea I gess so .sorry for being like a over protective me." Valon said with a twinkle in his eye. "do I have to".Joey said starting to laugh again."ok and im sorry for worring you and yes you do sound like a over protective mother.

"HEY" "anyway..lets go to bet I think its past our bed time and I feel a bit of snuggling coming on" joey said with a purring on a kitten on his voice.

"alright" valon walk out of the kitchen but noticed that joey was not following him, "you coming" he said yawning,

"ill be there in a sec. k" Joey dais to him. "ok"

once valon had left a sad and guilty expresiopn had run over his face." Sorry valon but I cant tell you the truth..not yet anyway."joey thought and

then let to his bed.

Well here is part two..again sorry for the delay.

Don't worry part three will be up as soon as possible.

Please review.


End file.
